In practice, designs are known in which the combing elements for a circular comb are composed of multiple toothed segments that are provided with a toothed clothing and held together by longitudinal bolts. The longitudinal bolts protrude into boreholes provided in the toothed segments. Such a design is disclosed in DE 33 36 876 A1, for example. Multiple combing elements (also referred to as bars) situated one behind the other form a toothed segment having a closed comb surface. In the cited example, the toothed segments are provided with a dovetailed recess by means of which they are connected to a base body of the circular comb via a retaining element. The retaining element is provided with a corresponding dovetailed counter-profile via which it engages with the recess in the toothed segments and is held in a recess in the base body via a screw connection. In this design, additional bolts are necessary to hold the toothed segments together; in addition, a special punch is necessary to produce the dovetailed recess in the toothed segments.
Furthermore, a design is known from DE 10 2009 018 058 A1 in which combing elements are likewise disclosed, having multiple adjacently situated toothed segments held together by longitudinal bolts. In contrast to the design in cited DE 33 36 876 A1, the combing elements are fastened by means of a retaining element engages with a T-shaped recess in a base body of a circular comb via a correspondingly formed base area, and is held in the installed position via clamping and spring elements.
WO 2009/003771 A1 discloses a design of a circular comb in which multiple combing elements situated one behind the other are fastened to a base body of a circular comb. The individual combing elements have multiple adjacently situated toothed segments with base surfaces that rest on a retaining element, and which form a comb segment with a closed comb surface. The retaining element is provided with lateral webs by means of which the toothed segments are held on the retaining element. For fastening the toothed segments to the retaining element, the webs are pressed against a dovetailed base part of the toothed segments using specialized devices, and are thus fixedly clamped to the retaining element. The respective retaining element has a dovetailed section via which it is held in a correspondingly formed recess in the base body of the circular comb. In addition, the retaining elements are fixed in the recess in the base body via screw connections. In the disclosed design, no additional longitudinal bolts are necessary in order to brace the toothed segments against one another. However, a specialized device is necessary to securely clamp the toothed segments to the base body. In addition, a special design of the base body is necessary in order to achieve the clamping effect.